Kai's Dark Side
by Firechild19
Summary: One shot that takes place after School Time. Kurama finds out Kai's past relationships ended all in one way...RR


I'm in a dark mood…don't ask why. I really don't know, but I'm thirteen and a red head and a cancer (My astrological sign for all the dumdum's out there) so that may account for my mood swings. Anyway, I've been planning on writing this for a while and figured there ain't no time like the present, so here I am. **Note**: this story takes place after School Time!

* * *

_Normal POV._

Maruhi, Kurama and Hiei were all sitting in the living room. Auzrieal and Inuyasha had just left to go home, Kai was on a business meeting, and Leeoyasha was on tour. Kurama now had moved out of his parents home and shared Maruhi and Hiei's more than roomy enough quarters.

"So Kurama, you nervous yet about marrying Kai? Only 2 more months!" Hiei said, putting his arm around a grinning Maruhi.

Kurama yawned and shook his head. "I suppose that you already know the warning label that comes with getting that intimate to Kai?" Maruhi said calmly.

Kurama stopped in mid-step on his way upstairs. Suddenly he wasn't quite so tired. "What warning label?" He asked, more curious than worried. He trusted Kai to much to worry. That and he knew Maruhi liked to tease him and Hiei was no better.

"All of the men that become intimate with Kai don't seem to last long…" Maruhi ended in a dramatic pause.

"Hm…" Kurama sat down in the chair opposite of the two. He tilted his head. "Go on, I know you want to."

Maruhi grinned, displaying slight fangs. "Well first there was Keyangi. He and Kai were a lot like Inuyasha had been with Keikyo. He was a priest and she a half demon, when one day out of the blue he pinned her to the wall of her cave with a sharpened dart. Shortly after, he was found murdered…with one of Kai's weapons."

"Then there was Rue, who was Keyangi's reincarnation. While both insisted they're wasn't anything between them, many believed a romance happened." Maruhi stopped, and her eyes went distant as she stared at the wall past Kurama. When she showed no signs of continuing, Hiei did for her.

"Then one day, he mysteriously disappeared, supposedly going back to his own time." Kurama didn't move a muscle. Kai had never mentioned any of this…then again it probably was no big deal. This guy Rue probably really did go back to his own time. As for Keyangi, the guy betrayed her; he wouldn't want to talk about something like that either.

"And then there was Nimes." Kurama jumped slightly when he heard Maruhi's voice, her eyes still distant, and voice just above a whisper. "Poor, poor Nimes. I really thought that one would last…" the creepy tone made shivers race down Kurama's spine.

"Nimes and Kai were actually married; that's how Kai got the Northern Lands. He really loved her, worshipped the very ground she walked on. Of course, he also happened to be very jealous if any other male came close to Kai. Kai said she hated him, but nobody believed her. They had two children, though some questioned if the second was really his. Then Nimes was found brutally murdered and neither of the children was seen ever again. The unnerving thing is that Kai acts as if it never happened, she was never married nor had children…" Hiei looked at Maruhi, who was lost in her own thoughts.

"Well, maybe she just sent them off to a training school, those last for years." Kurama felt a slight remembrance. Youko remembered when they had found Nimes's body; it had been very hush hush and he didn't remember hearing about if they ever found the killer…

"No. I've searched all four worlds and found no traces of either. It's like they never existed..." Maruhi snapped out of her trance and looked at Kurama, her yellow eyes boring into his soul.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Kai as a sister and would never say a bad thing against her. But I like you Kurama, and I'm slightly worried that you may be the fourth to disappear. Just remember my warning; don't' fall to the shadows of Kai's dark side." Maruhi got up and grabbed Hiei's hand, both of them leaving for bed.

Kurama sat on the couch, thinking of all the things Kai had never told him… 'Never mind that bit of rubbish. Kai wouldn't kill me, she loves me. Everything will be just fine.' He thought, then leaving to go to the comforts of his bed…

* * *

The end. It's a one shot. I'm cruel I know. Hehehe…later… 


End file.
